Painterly: Life
Painterly: Life is a 3D platformer by N Studios for The V², and the sequel to Painterly: Signature Edition. Story Chapter 1: Adam Morsai "And...there." A young man in his twenties securely hangs up an oil painting of his up on the wall, completing a set of four. The afternoon sun gleams through the two large glass panes that form the wall opposite of the artwork in the studio apartment. In the lower-right corner of each canvas, there is a small symbol, and the initials "A.M." This is, of course, the home of Adam Morsai. After being mysteriously visited by the girl Kaitlyn Akaye some months ago, of whom Adam's own creation, Kura, referred to as "the Master Speaker", he has turned over a new leaf. Now beginning to get over his depression, and with a part-time job, Adam is putting his life together. Subsequently, he has started to expand beyond his typical dark themes in his painting. "It is done! The Quarterium!" Adam says to himself proudly. He looks over to his open "coat closet", which really contains a hat, one jacket, and stacks and boxes of old complete and unfinished paintings. He can see The Morsai Five, which were previously on the wall now occupied by the Quarterium, but is curious about an older canvas barely visible in the dark corner of the closet. "Huh?" Adam says, walking over, "Which one is this?" He moves a box out of the way, and pulls out the small dusty painting. A huge tower rises into a daytime blue sky, as similarly-styled monoliths stick out of the lush green grounds. Adam, still unsure, flips the canvas over. On the back, it reads: Peacebound Eerie calm turns to tranquility. Should be paired with Speakerbound. Adam spends the next hour pouring through his various canvasses, but no luck. He could not find anything with the name "Speakerbound." With no options left, he places Peacebound on his drafting table, and within a few seconds, his eyes roll back into his head, and he collapses to the floor. After a few moments, Adam recollects himself, coming to his senses within a very new environment. He is inside the canvas; the world of Peacebound! And it certainly lives up to its name...almost too well. A small outcropping of ground, covered in short green grass and the occassional flower patch or rock, is suspended in the air of a sunny blue sky. Fluffy white clouds obscure some of the cerulean expanse as they flow by. There is no sign of animal or intelligent life, only this floating island and a single, tall tower rising at the far end from Adam. "This feels...familiar..." Adam Morsai seems to recall in the light breeze. His Painterly form, the appearance upon which he takes when within paintings, such as Peacebound, is quite different from his modest look in reality. As Morsai comes upon the mysterious tower, the only significant landmark to be seen, he notices that the state of the tall structure is not perfect. In fact, it's pretty much falling apart. "Hello...?" Morsai calls into the tower's interior, receiving no response other than his words bouncing off the crumbling stairs and windows, echoing back at him. Suddenly, a small but ferocious-looking creature leaps from its hiding place among the debris and attacks! "A Geisticon!" Almost as soon as Morsai instinctevely remarks the being's name, he is more surprised at himself than he was just startled. "How do I...know it's name?" He wonders. Once Morsai defeats the Geisticon, it vaporizes into a smoke-like powder blue haze. The ethereal substance flies up the path of the stairs, to the top of the tower, denoting a way that Morsai may want to take... At the top of the tower, the light breeze on the ground is amplified into some pretty powerful gusts of wind. His silver hair flapping back in the wind, Morsai walks forward from the stairwell's end, out onto the flat, circular roof of the tower. Towards the far edge of the top from the stairs, what appears to be a short, young boy, no older than 9, stands firmly in the wind, looking out onto the small floating island, and the great sky. "Hey!" Morsai calls, "Who are you? What're you doing there?" "Peacebound. Speakerbound. Darkbound." The boy speaks to himself, as if he's repeated the same lines over and over at this point; a determined chanting, almost. "Worlds of creation, and their creations lost." "What...?" Morsai steps closer. The boy turns around to face him. "Bounds by fate, they can never be broken...Adam Morsai." With that, the boy leaps backwards off of the tower. As Morsai rushes to the edge, helplessly driven to save what is already beyond his reach, the world of Peacebound distorts wildly, and-- "No--!" Adam wakes up with a jolt, on the floor of his apartment. It is now nighttime. The canvas of Peacebound sits on the drafting table, illuminated in faint moonlight. Chapter 2: Kaitlyn Akaye • TBC • Gameplay Worlds Kaitlyn Universe Quarterium of Morsai Bounds by Fate Characters Bosses Soundtrack Gallery Painterly Life Logo.png|Logo Kaitlyn in Spritebright Greens.png|Spritebright Greens (also game's reveal image) Trivia *The last area in the game, Darkbound, is a name directly pulled from the cancelled Painterly 2. Category:3D Games Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Original Games Category:V2 Games Category:N Studios Category:2016